


【翔松】本能爱情

by calyre9



Category: League of Legends RPF, 翔松
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calyre9/pseuds/calyre9
Summary: ABO如果没有信息素本能的驱动，你还爱我吗？





	1. 本能爱情 01

刘青松发誓他不是故意看林炜翔的电脑的。  
林炜翔去卫生间了，屏幕停留在开着网页的浏览器上，他瞥了一眼，就看到网页停留在一页新闻上——标记清除手术经过无数次的临床实验后，下个月将在全国医院推广。  
他默默移开目光，把注意力放回自己的屏幕上，建了房间开始排队rank。  
bp完就有个不长眼的路人秒退，刘青松不耐烦地骂了句“傻逼”，继续排下一把。  
林炜翔上完厕所回来听到了这句“傻逼”，看他屏幕上显示队列中，问：“双排？”  
“不想。”  
“哦。”林炜翔也有点心不在焉的，他也在想标记清除手术的事——刘青松会去做吗？  
林炜翔也开始了单排，期间一直在不着痕迹地往刘青松的电脑那里看。在刘青松进了bp页面时林炜翔还没匹配到对局——狙击失败，可惜。  
刘青松一进游戏后就开始全神贯注了起来，心无杂念，只是不知道为什么，今天的操作格外变形，派克频繁空钩，路人AD也忍不住pin出了几个问号。  
他知道自己现在状态有些不对，一把结束后就下了游戏，起身跟教练说了一声，战马见他脸色不对，关心地问他：“身体没事吗？”  
刘青松摇摇头，说道：“有点累，休息一下就好了。”  
“临近季后赛，知道你们压力都大，有时候适当地放松会更有助于调整状态。”  
刘青松“嗯”了一声，道：“谢谢教练。”  
说完，转身上了楼。  
林炜翔和他几乎是同时结束的游戏，见状也跟着上楼了。  
关上门，刘青松有些烦躁地把自己扔进床上，脸深深地埋进枕头里。阿姨中午换了被套，温暖的阳光味道溢满呼吸里，但不是他想要的那种温暖。  
意识到这种渴求后，他知道自己发情期到了。  
随着技术的发展，暂时抑制住omega发情的天性已不是什么难题，抑制药物在不断的更新迭代下临床副作用已被降低到极小。在赛事期间，为了防止发情期的到来，刘青松会定时服用抑制药物。  
自从转会到FPX后，训练强度逐渐加大，放假的时间也越来越少，赛季期间的假期已经缩短到一个月两天。为了不影响训练，刘青松吃抑制剂已经快把自己吃成Beta了。  
不过抑制药物也有少数失效的时候，比如说现在。  
刘青松昏昏沉沉地想，林炜翔。  
满脑子都是林炜翔。  
思维一片空白，他感觉自己就像一条被浪花无意间遗落在岸上的鱼，除了生理的不适外，心理的失重感也使他呼吸困难。  
被林炜翔的信息素包围的那一刻，刘青松想，得救了。  
搁浅的鱼回到了大海，林炜翔的就是他的海，在水里的鱼是感受不到水的，可是一旦抽离，就是翻天覆地的痛苦。  
他讨厌这种抽离感。  
林炜翔覆在他身上，身体紧紧贴在一起，彼此都能感受到身体本能的情动，是Alpha和Omega之间天然的吸引。林炜翔自然地与他深吻，即使他们已接吻过无数次，唇舌纠缠依然能让彼此心头战栗。  
林炜翔问：“怎么不叫我？”  
“反正你自己也会来。”刘青松在他怀里翻身，虽然房间里光线很暗，但是他还是不想让林炜翔看到他的表情。  
林炜翔没有问为什么，他只是以为他想要后入而已。  
他也从来不会问为什么，反正只要是刘青松说的，他都会照做。  
他伸手去床头乱摸一气，什么也没摸到，倒是把床头的东西翻得乱糟糟的。  
刘青松没空跟他生气，有些着急地催他：“快点，别找了。”  
他们好久没有做了，林炜翔怕弄疼他，即使已经湿得一塌糊涂了还是慢慢地在臀缝间扩张，食中二指并起浅浅地抽插。  
隔靴搔痒。  
刘青松简直以为他是故意的。  
刘青松在床上又娇又横，林炜翔用力过猛弄疼了就要乱骂，轻了又觉得不够劲，也要骂人。  
比如说现在。  
“别磨蹭了，快点……进来。”他命令道。  
滚烫的巨物进入身体，肠道被扩开，被充满的感觉有效地安抚了发情热。  
他们太熟悉对方了，林炜翔几乎没有犹豫地就找到了肠道里最敏感的那一点疯狂输出，刘青松被顶得腿都软了险些跪不住。  
林炜翔一手从身后捞着他的腰才勉强没跪了，另一只手去握刘青松的手，刘青松轻轻摆了一下手没挣开，只得任由他与自己十指紧扣。  
快感积累到极限时，刘青松咬住枕头，怕自己叫声变大。  
只是抽搐痉挛的穴道出卖了他，林炜翔险些被他吸到交货，一摸他的小腹，小腹被射得又湿又滑，知道他是射了。  
“你好浪啊，差点把我吸射了。”  
说完，林炜翔低头亲吻着他的后颈。  
这个时候的Omega是没有反抗能力的，所以他才敢说出来。  
颈后的性腺被林炜翔隔着薄薄的皮肤咬住，向来趾高气扬的天龙人这会说不出话了，张牙舞爪的小猫咪被人撸得呼噜呼噜地哼唧时被捏住了后颈，只能无能狂怒地小声哼着。  
这是写在Alpha和Omega基因里的天性，Alpha制服Omega使其强制受精的一种手段。Alpha咬住Omega的性腺后，Omega的生殖腔就会打开，随后Alpha的性器顶入生殖腔，成结，射精。  
生殖腔在高潮中打开，柔嫩的肉缝吞进膨胀的性器，邀请它进入腔里播种。  
身体对被侵占的感觉记忆比大脑深刻，被顶开生殖腔甚至有一丝奇异的快感，腔壁颤抖着包裹着怒张的性器，被撑开成膨胀成结的性器的形状。  
刘青松难受地喘息着，呻吟声里带着哭腔，本能让他无法挣脱。  
这该死的本能。  
Alpha的生殖器成结后会射出很多，他感到自己的生殖腔快被撑坏了，小腹深处又涨又酸。  
性器从身体里抽离，颈后的钳制松开，林炜翔仍然从背后抱着他不放。  
刘青松的脸埋在枕头里，汗水和泪水浸湿了一小片枕巾。  
刘青松喃喃道：“别他妈把老子整怀孕了吧。”


	2. 本能爱情 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO私设里发情期是一季一次，刘少纯属作死自己吃到不规律的。

当然，怀孕什么的只是嘴上说说，床头虽然没有套，但是有准备应急的药物。  
刘青松不接受任何意外。  
好久没亲热了，林炜翔抱着他不撒手：“刘少，你真好啊。”  
他的手一点也不老实地抚摸着刘青松的身体，光滑而富有生机的肌肤，他感觉自己快溺死在刘青松的信息素气息里了。  
刘青松浑身发软地靠在他怀里，没有接话。  
他能感觉到林炜翔对他身体的迷恋，即使已经很久没有上床了，他们依然很合拍。  
刘青松恐惧这种合拍，他感觉自己有罪，林炜翔或许只是习惯和他上床而已。他们是同一天分化的，误打误撞地标记了之后就一直保持这种肉体上的关系，发情热来袭的时候林炜翔会感知到，然后他们就会上床。  
假如没有了信息素本能的驱使，好像他们也没有了正当理由腻在一起，他们的状态就像是一对稳定的长期炮友，只有在有需求的时候才会偶尔来一发。  
除了炮友，他们仅仅是普通同事，普通队友而已。  
刘青松呼吸一窒，强迫自己不再想下去。  
他打断了这片刻的温存：“还有训练赛。”  
“刘少，你可真是拔x无情。”  
刘青松没理他，从他怀里爬起来，自顾自地去洗澡了，仿佛刚才被操得要死要活的人不是他。  
赛程紧张，刘青松突然发情的事对其他人来说不过是一个小插曲，除了喷洒了除味剂还能闻到的微量信息素气味还有些痕迹。  
好在他们的信息素本就不太浓烈，柑橘味和淡淡的花香混合在一起，还有点像刘青松平时喷的香水气味。  
突如其来的发情热并没有影响他们的状态，刘青松猜测这可能跟自己长期服用抑制剂有关，战马教练问他训练赛还能不能如常进行，刘青松当然是一口保证可以正常进行，忙忙碌碌的训练日常并没有因为这个小插曲而打扰，两人都在心里暗自松了口气。  
训练赛上，林炜翔状态好得飞起，把把杀疯了。  
结束后例常复盘，开会，散会吃饭，一切如常。  
然而吃饭前，小天随口嘴了一句林炜翔：“早知道翔哥这么猛，我下次比赛前亲自把刘少洗干净送你床上。”  
林炜翔没还嘴，只是心里想，还好刘青松不在，不然你今天死定了。  
刘青松没胃口，让林炜翔给阿姨带话说他晚上不吃了。  
阿姨有点郁闷，但还是说“好吧”，林炜翔看她失望的样子连忙补充了说刘青松是身体不舒服才没有胃口的，阿姨又开始絮絮叨叨了起来，说你们这些年轻人不照顾自己的身体又不好好吃饭，夜里肯定会饿的啦，等晚些时候给刘青松熬些粥之类的话。  
林炜翔边听边点头，听到最后说那就麻烦阿姨了。  
高天亮在旁边听得牙都要酸倒了。  
狗男男不得好死。  
常平手机放在桌上，收到条微信，看了眼后重重地叹了口气，放下筷子回消息。  
林炜翔问怎么了，常平一边打字一边说：“我女朋友闺蜜要做那个去标记的手术，她跟她前男友已经分居很久了。”  
“那发情期的时候怎么办啊？”高天亮问。  
“每三个月约出来开个房，那个alpha还算比较有素质的了，有些Alpha跑了的就再也没管过自己的omega了，那种更惨。”  
坐在旁边的林炜翔没有说话，但是感觉自己有被冒犯到。  
“这个手术复杂吗？是不是要恢复很久？”林炜翔问。  
常平说：“我女朋友说要住院15天左右，应该算久了，你问这个干嘛？”  
“好奇，随便问问。”  
这个话题并没有持续太久，常平也不过是随口一提而已。但是林炜翔却记住了，他想，得找个机会跟刘青松谈谈。  
吃完饭继续打rank，野爹高天亮破天荒地发来双排邀请，能躺着上分为什么要选择单排，那当然是选择上车。  
“翔哥这把带我飞啊！……卧槽，你选了个什么？你玩这个怎么赢？”  
“相信我相信我——”  
“被阴了，翔哥救我翔哥救我……翔哥你行不行啊！”  
“什么人啊！我是你爹吗？怎么又来抓我？WCNM！”  
“我的兵我的兵，不要再吃我的兵了！”  
“谢谢老板一百个飞机，nice~nice~nice~”  
……  
基地吵吵闹闹的的rank日常开始了。  
林炜翔的单线程大脑很快就被LOL占领了，也就没有再想刘青松的事。  
和野爹双排一晚，恰到了分，美滋滋。  
就是好像忘记了什么重要的事情。  
刘青松习惯性早睡，十二点的时候就准时关掉电脑上楼了。  
林炜翔作息和别人不同，睡得晚起得早，关机的时候已经接近凌晨3点，四仰八叉地伸了个懒腰准备去洗漱睡觉。  
余光瞅到训练室门口没有灯光的地方似乎有个人影，他吓了一跳：“卧槽，什么鬼！”  
“你爹我，鬼叫什么。”黑暗里的人没好气地发出声音，原来是刘青松。  
“我靠，你吓死我了。”林炜翔一边关电脑一边问，“你怎么还没睡？”  
刘青松其实是失眠了，但是他转念一想，撒了个小谎：“突然醒了，下来拿个充电器。”  
“哦。”可能是太黑了，林炜翔没有看清他的表情，相信了他。  
刘青松慢慢走过来，拔下接线板上的充电器。  
“对了，刘青松。”林炜翔突然想起要找他好好谈一谈的事，可是一时却没有组织好语言，喊出名字那一刻就有点后悔了。  
“嗯？你要说什么？”刘青松有些期待，又有些害怕。  
人在紧张的时候会想到很多有的没的事情，比如现在，他突然想起刘青松有好几根数据线，床头一根，电脑边一根，还买了一堆备用的没有拆：“你不是床头有一根吗？”  
他完全没有意识到自己戳穿了刘青松拙劣的谎言。  
果然，刘青松有点生气了，看了他一眼：“坏了不行吗？”  
说着，他迅速起身往门口走：“我要继续睡觉了。”  
“哦，那你好好休息啊。”林炜翔干巴巴地说，“……晚安。”  
刘青松背对着他说：“滚，别恶心我。”  
说完就拿着充电器离开了。  
林炜翔看着他离开，有点懊悔地抓了抓头发，一对浓眉不自觉地皱了起来，他感觉刘青松肯定是生气了，但是他也不知道为什么。  
可能，刘青松还是有点烦他吧。  
想到这他有点丧气，他觉得刘青松肯定会去做去除标记手术的。  
不过今天他多问了一嘴去除标记手术的事情，恢复期那么久，刘青松就算做也要到休赛期才会去做了，想到这里他稍微放心了一些，他感觉自己就像即将被宣判死刑的犯人一样，不过只是得知了延期处刑，他就已开始庆幸。


	3. 本能爱情 03

刘青松和林炜翔仿佛陷入了无声的战争中，准确地说是刘青松单方面地开始冷落林炜翔。  
中午饭点快到了，林炜翔通常这个时候起床吃饭，然后开始打rank或者训练赛。  
刘青松磨磨蹭蹭地在接近饭点的时候开了把rank，等他打完的时候别人都吃完回去休息了，他才走进餐厅。  
林炜翔边吃饭边玩手机吃得巨慢，阿姨见刘青松来了，端起林炜翔旁边的那碗饭，责备道：“怎么来这么迟？饭都冷掉了，阿姨再给你重新打一碗，菜要再热热吗？”  
刘青松连忙摇头说“不用麻烦了谢谢阿姨”，一边装作很随意地样子在距离林炜翔最远的桌子对角位置坐下开始吃饭。  
表面的冷淡下，刘青松在暗地里观察着林炜翔。  
饭后时间里，林炜翔摸出手机刷会抖音，野狼Disco的BGM震天响，屏幕里的小o在搔首弄姿地跳舞，特效磨皮磨得屏幕上的脸一片雪白。  
一连几条划过去都是网红小o的自拍，有男有女。  
刘青松收回窥视的目光，脸色一沉：“别刷了，吵死了。”  
“哦。”林炜翔见他面色不善，虽然不知道自己哪里又惹到了他，但还是听话地切到别的APP上开始玩手游。  
刘青松越想越不爽，觉得林炜翔的审美真是有问题，那些网红脸到底有什么好看的，庸俗。  
直到他碗里的饭快吃完了林炜翔还坐在那里玩手机，刘青松心想：不会是在等我吃完饭吧？  
这么想着，他放下筷子起身说：“我吃完了。”  
林炜翔熄了手机屏，十分自然地走到他身后：“那走呗。”  
刘青松微微一愣，才想起好像每次他们一起吃饭的时候，林炜翔都会等他吃完饭再走。  
吃完饭后休息时间还没过，回到训练室后林炜翔在看视频，刘青松心里仍然在想着这件事。  
记忆力总是在不该清晰的时候格外清晰。  
18岁那年，刘青松在TCS的基地分化成了Omega。  
刚分化的omega还不会控制自己的信息素，即使那会刘青松仍然外表青涩，但Omega的信息素对Alpha是最致命的吸引。  
有天夜里，他们战队成员出去吃夜宵，店铺是那种敞开式的，他们在露天的桌椅夏夜的风里吃烧烤，林炜翔去店铺的冰柜里拿可乐，顺便让老板再加烤几串，听到外面一声玻璃瓶碎裂的脆响，还有刘青松和人对骂的声音。  
出来时就看到黄琛和胡鑫拉着刘青松，一个醉得满脸通红的醉汉被另外两个不认识的人拉着，他满头是血，边上碎了一地的啤酒瓶碎片，他不住挣扎着，冲着刘青松骂骂咧咧：“自己发骚还装什么纯？”  
刘青松气得衡阳话都骂出来了，林炜翔隐约听清了几个词，脏得不忍直视。  
黄琛见他来了，说：“你可算来了，我快拉不住刘少了。”  
那时刘青松分化才不到一周，基地里几个人不是beta就是还没分化，这时才知道放一个满身信息素的Omega独自出门是多危险的一件事。  
林炜翔赶紧给董小飒打电话。  
董小飒那天不在基地，接到电话后连夜赶来摆平了这件事，好在本来就是那个Alpha醉汉的错，还不算棘手。事后，董小飒狠狠教育了一通刘青松，刘青松也自知理亏，除了学会了自己有意识地控制信息素外，还随身携带屏蔽信息素气味的喷雾，坚决不在外面露出一丝信息素的气味——直到现在，联盟里还有人不知道他是Omega这件事。  
从那件事以后，林炜翔几乎是寸步不离地跟着他，尤其是吃饭的时候。  
林炜翔还调侃过那件事，说刘少你的信息素怎么这么香啊，我还以为是辣椒味的。  
如果这句话不是在床上说的，刘青松可能会当场揍得他连基地的门口的猫都不认识。  
虽然就是在那一周里，林炜翔也分化成了Alpha，然后他们标记了——那是刘青松不想回忆起的事。  
可是在那件事情发生时，他们还没有任何不正当关系。  
姑且算是兄弟义气吧。  
刘青松这么想着。  
林炜翔打了个喷嚏，把刘青松从思绪里惊醒，基地里空调开得足，林炜翔正聚精会神地盯着屏幕，被空调对着吹还浑然不觉，刘青松看着他被空调风微微吹动的头发，站起来去拿空调遥控器把空调方向调偏，心想，要是他不去调，这傻子可能感冒了都不知道自己怎么感冒的。  
冷落林炜翔什么的，算了吧。  
  
夏季常规赛最后一场比赛对战的是TES战队，BP环节大家都放飞自我玩起了花板子，中野互换，下路刀妹，开始整活。  
这场玩得没什么心理负担，BP时林炜翔自信地说：“没事，我打爆他。”  
今天整个队状态出奇地好，玩得花也玩得猛，TES被打得溃不成军。  
最后终于推上高地时，刘青松被刀妹辣眼睛了一整场比赛，结束时终于忍不住开始踩一捧一：“这个剑魔其实是最猛的，然而这个女刀每天都在叫，其实是最挫的。”  
“女刀尽力了呀！”林炜翔虽然被他埋汰了，表情却十分诚实地出卖了他，嘴角上翘着跟他抬杠道，“没有我不会玩的英雄！真的！”  
刘青松冷笑一声：“确实。”  
高天亮听不下去了：“别叫了翔哥，你今天刀妹看晕了。”  
“我的刀妹怎么了？”  
高天亮：“大家纷纷把吐了打在公屏上。”  
林炜翔：“……”  
常规赛完满地画上了句号。  
赛后采访环节里，第一个上台的女粉丝接过话筒，羞涩而认真：“林炜翔哥哥，你好帅，好牛，我好喜欢你！”  
林炜翔有些飘了，强忍住自己上扬的嘴角，想笑又不敢笑。  
台下观众倒是十分热情，起哄让女粉丝合影时再靠近点。  
是个女性omega。  
如今科技发达，除了林炜翔这种憨憨，无论Alpha还是Omega，不少选手出于谨慎的态度都会选择隐藏自己的第二性别，以免惹出不必要的麻烦。所以对很多媒体而言，刘青松的第二性别尚还是个未解之谜，不少关于猜测他是Omega的软文却没什么水花，开玩笑，刘少只是个子矮了点，性格这么A，怎么可能会是O呢。  
金泰相看热闹不嫌事大，小声对刘青松说：“哇，林炜翔的粉丝也太热情了吧。”  
刘青松笑着看了他一眼，说：“呵呵。”  
直到女粉丝下台后，林炜翔看着观众席，越想越开心，终于忍不住笑了出来。  
高天亮吐槽道：“看翔哥这没见过世面的样子，真是可怜。”  
刘青松点点头，附和说：“这倒是。”  
林炜翔并不知道自己在哪里又做错了一条送命题。  
赛后采访前，林炜翔帮刘青松拉开椅子，刘青松也不跟他客气，坐下后就开始听媒体说话，一个眼神也没给林炜翔。  
林炜翔对他这忽冷忽热的态度也习惯了，丝毫没有意识到哪里不对。  
媒体采访有个问题让林炜翔回答，林炜翔接过麦随便讲了两句，搁下麦时，高天亮唯恐天下不乱，开始小声复读：“林炜翔哥哥，你好帅，好牛，我好喜欢你！”  
林炜翔脸上是掩盖不住的笑意：“不要恶心人。”  
虽然知道只是一个普通粉丝，但是刘青松心里还是有些不舒服，他把这种不舒服理解为好兄弟被起哄的失落感，毕竟他们已经相伴这么久了。  
他从来没有觉得他们是情人过。  
晚上回去时，他们都被粉丝围着签名，夏夜的风粘腻而细微，刘青松很快就扛不住混乱的信息素味道了。  
还好基地的车很快就到了，刘青松第一个钻进车里。  
林炜翔也很懂事，上车就摸到他身边坐下，刘青松头一歪靠在他肩上，他还没感觉累，就是混乱的信息素味让他有点上头了。  
林炜翔安静地让他靠着，回基地的路程是难得的放松时刻，回去后他们还要继续开会总结、打rank、补直播时长……生活不会给他们太久的空闲去享受。  
林炜翔在刷微博。  
今天的热门信息流里有一条是一篇树洞，虽然是营销号发的，但是林炜翔还是鬼使神差地点开了，因为那条推送的内容是——“求助：喜欢的人对我忽冷忽热，我该不该向他告白？”  
热评第一条：“相信我，他真的只是很无聊，没事撩你一下，或者撩完想上你，他不准备跟你在一起，男人都是有渣男基因的……”  
林炜翔果断选择退出：什么弱智网友。


	4. 本能爱情 04

常规赛打完了，战队终于决定给他们第二天放一天假，一群死宅终于有了偷闲时间反而不知道要做什么了。  
常平明天要去跟女朋友约会，这会正躺在床上给女朋友发微信，脸上的笑容怎么也掩盖不住。  
林炜翔有点想问问刘青松明天有什么安排，不知道刘青松睡了没。  
春季赛的时候他们主动换了房间，训练为重，年轻人火气旺，信息素互相干扰容易擦枪走火，懂的都懂，其他人也没有什么异议。  
可是一到不训练的时候就不方便了。  
“新一啊，你平时一般跟你女朋友出去都玩什么啊？”林炜翔发誓他真的只是好奇随便问问。  
“吃饭，看电影，逛街，游乐园什么的。”新一说，“她闺蜜还没出院，明天应该出来吃顿饭看个电影她就得回去陪床了。”  
“那你们平时聊天都聊什么啊？”  
常平莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“就……什么都聊啊，看到什么有意思的会给她发，她也会经常问我在干嘛这样的。”  
林炜翔打开自己和刘青松的微信聊天界面。  
因为每天都在一起，他们基本上没有用到微信聊天的时候，上一次聊天还是上个星期，他存了套新的表情包分享给刘青松，刘青松也回了个萌萌的表情表示收到了。  
“翔哥你怎么这么八卦啊？”高天亮不放弃任何一个痛击队友的机会。  
“我没谈过恋爱，好奇不行吗。”林炜翔这句话是发自真心的。  
高天亮：“？”  
常平：“？”  
“那你跟刘少是怎么回事？”高天亮不解地问：“你不是标记他了吗？”  
“那也只是个标记啊。”林炜翔有些无奈，“你觉得我和刘少像在谈恋爱吗？”  
高天亮回忆了一下从他到FPX后的所见所闻，发现好像确实是这样，刘青松对林炜翔跟对谁都一样，都是好兄弟，要不是有次他俩都不在训练室自己多嘴问了一句还真不知道他们还有标记这一层关系。  
关于Alpha和Omega应该是什么样的关系，大多数人的认知里，Omega和Alpha会在真心相爱后标记，标记应该是爱人间一种神圣的仪式才对。  
所以，他们都理所当然地把林炜翔和刘青松看作一对。  
常平则想了想女朋友平时依偎在自己怀里娇羞的样子，然后脑补了一下刘青松和林炜翔，忍不住打了个寒战：“确实不像。”  
“那你喜欢刘少吗？”  
林炜翔感觉这场面怪怪的，好兄弟问自己喜不喜欢另一个好兄弟：“我当然喜欢他了。”  
常平又问了一句：“那我换种问法，你爱他吗？”  
林炜翔的脸上出现了片刻茫然，思索了片刻后，他说：“我不知道。”  
手机微微一震，他低头看微信，明凯发微信问他跟刘青松要不要明天中午一起吃饭。  
林炜翔没有立即回复，他突然意识到刘青松之前说他脑子不好使可能是真的，他现在只想认真思考爱这件事，可是他想不明白。  
想不明白的事就要善用搜索，他找了个情感树洞咨询的微博一条一条看，有Alpha投的，有Omega投的，有Beta投的。  
越看越觉得，他跟刘青松果然不太对劲吧。  
正常AO恋的流程是认识、相爱、确定关系、上床、标记，有些人卡在告白上、有些人始终没有做好标记的准备，而他和刘青松是认识、上床、标记，中间跨了好大一步。  
有人说，爱只是一种性冲动；有人说，爱是患得患失的情绪；有人说，爱是包容对方的一切……  
在经历了各种感人、搞笑、猎奇、悲伤……的树洞洗礼后，林炜翔干脆不去想了。  
去他妈的爱不爱的，他只想跟刘青松在一起，他没有办法想象他的Omega不是刘青松，他也不能接受刘青松的Alpha不是他。  
可是他依然不知道刘青松是怎么想的。  
明凯那边等了半天见他没回复，估计给刘青松发微信了，刘青松过来敲门：“明凯请客，去不去？”  
“我不想去。”林炜翔有些沮丧地说。  
刘青松没有问为什么：“那我跟他说了。”  
“嗯。”  
林炜翔在基地打了一天单机。  
  
小天最近也遇到了成长的烦恼。  
除了被林炜翔和刘青松震碎了三观，他自己也感觉到最近自己对信息素的气味特别敏感。  
最直观感受到的就是坐在他旁边的两个人。  
右手边的林炜翔是alpha，信息素是甜中带酸的柑橘味，通常混着一丝omega的橙花味信息素。  
左手边的金泰相是omega，信息素是辛辣的木香味。  
他私下查过资料，分化期快到的时候会短暂地对信息素的气味特别敏感，有些人分化成了Beta后就再也感觉不到了，有些人分化成Alpha或Omega后会保留这种能力。  
高天亮真的一点也不期待自己会分化成什么第二性别，他只是觉得这种状态真的很烦，太影响判断了。  
信息素总是若有若无地骚扰他，手抖一下一个Q又空了，心烦意乱下，他连喷人都比往常频率高了许多。  
“上线平均三分钟被单杀一次，还问打野怎么不来上？就知道pinpinpin，pin你x呢？”  
“别pin了，把我pin过去跟你一起买一送一吗？”  
林炜翔在旁边听得笑出声，惨遭小天的AOE：“这AD怎么跟翔哥一样不讲道理啊，E上去冲脸送？”  
林炜翔：“？”  
这排位，越打越气。  
林炜翔由于昨天复盘时被抓到走位失误被坑了一顿外卖，点了水果跟奶茶，这会去拿外卖了。  
小天见他不在，灵活游走到刘青松身后调戏他。  
“刘少，你好香啊——”小王八不怀好意。  
刘青松正在rank，不是很想理他，心不在焉地说：“去去去，别烦我。”  
“我说真的呀，”小王八开始耍浑，“你的香水是不是就是按照翔哥跟你的信息素味道买的啊？”  
“你说是，那就是。”刘青松眼睛都没离开屏幕过，敷衍地说，“一天到晚不知道在乱叫些什么……”  
小王八黏在他椅背上持续性窥屏，刘青松在玩锤石，EQ到人后接R，和路人AD配合收下了落单打野的人头。  
“松松，你到底喜欢翔哥什么啊？”高天亮没头没尾地来了一句。  
“谁说我喜欢他了。”刘青松下意识地反驳。  
“你不喜欢他你还让他标记你？”小天不依不饶。  
刘青松说：“不过是一个标记而已。”  
梁超刚从外面回来，心情不错的样子，看到林炜翔站在门口，也没注意到他的脸色好像有些不太对，远远地喊：“林炜翔，你站那干嘛呢？”  
刘青松吓了一跳，下意识地回头去看林炜翔，林炜翔转身把手里的奶茶递给梁超：“我刚才拿外卖去了，你帮我分一下，我去一下卫生间。”


	5. 本能爱情 05

刘青松并不介意自己是omega这件事。  
还没分化的时候，他和林炜翔住一个房间，就像所有的男寝一样，会吹水夜聊到深夜。  
不知道怎么聊到第二性别的问题，刘青松说：“真是没办法想象自己分化会是什么样子啊。”  
林炜翔仔细想了想，现在抑制发情、抑制信息素的药物那么多，分化成alpha或者omega他都无所谓。  
刘青松说，就你这一八五的傻大个，分化成omega也太可怕了。  
林炜翔说，也是啊。  
这个话题就这么轻松揭过了。  
可是谁也没想到分化期不如想象中那样平稳，刘青松和林炜翔的分化期都撞一块了。  
一切都是有先兆的，只是当时没有人告诉他们怎么回事而已。  
出了吃夜宵那事后，刘青松回去后就疯狂洗澡，把自己关在浴室里一个多小时，尤其是肩膀上那块被触摸过的皮肤，搓的发红发疼了还在搓。  
他早就忘记那个alpha长什么样、信息素是什么味道，只记得当时那个粘腻滚烫的手掌突然拍在自己身上的感觉，还有一种被无形的施压。  
没错，是施压。  
alpha刻在本能里的控制力包括对omega的威压，只要是alpha的信息素都会让omega产生被侵犯却无法逃脱的感觉，正如omega信息素对alpha的吸引力一样，是与生俱来的天赋。  
刘青松讨厌这种被别人施压的感觉，生理性的恐惧和强烈的自保意识下，他动手了。  
洗完澡后，刘青松头发也没吹就湿着躺下准备睡觉了。  
林炜翔难得心细了一次，问刘少你怎么不吹头就睡了，不怕头疼吗。  
刘青松说：“懒得吹，夏天又不会着凉。”  
林炜翔下床走出房门，过了会拿了个吹风机进来：“起来，我给你吹。”  
刘青松说：“你烦不烦啊。”  
但还是乖乖从床上爬起来了。  
他头发有点长了，湿着沾在脖子上是有点不舒服，林炜翔给他吹头发的时候手指插进发根里轻轻翻动头发，头皮微妙的触感仿佛带着电流激起奇异的快感，刘青松有点受不了，在吹风机的声音里大声说：“你快点。”  
“快了快了。”林炜翔说。  
吹风机的声音停了，不停翻弄着头发的手离开了，刘青松突然又有点失落了。  
林炜翔没心没肺地吐槽说：“刘少你前几天是不是换洗发水了？你的新洗发水也太香了，能不能换个牌子。”  
“我跟你用的是同一瓶，傻逼。”  
林炜翔又仔细闻了闻，自言自语道：“不像啊。”  
  
半夜里刘青松突然被惊醒，alpha信息素那种压迫感又来了，空气里混合着他没闻过的信息素气味，酸酸甜甜的。  
刘青松恐惧地唇齿都在发颤。  
他害怕的不是alpha，而是自己的生理反应。  
陌生的情潮裹挟全身，身体内部的空虚蔓延全身，他无助地攥紧被角，小声问：“林炜翔，你睡了吗？”  
林炜翔当然没睡。  
他也在忍。  
刘青松第一次发情期就撞上了林炜翔分化成alpha，无孔不入的信息素像是吸入式的春药，勾引着林炜翔进犯身侧的omega。  
可是这个omega是刘青松，他不能这么做。  
但是刘青松说：“林炜翔，帮帮我。”  
刘青松在黑暗里躺着，夏天天热，他只穿了条短裤，薄被早就热得推到了一边。  
他感觉到床边一震，林炜翔同样赤裸的身体贴上来，肌肤相贴的那一刻，刘青松就放弃了抵抗，主动伸出手臂揽住林炜翔的肩膀。  
去他妈的队友，去他妈的以后，只有今晚。  
林炜翔笨拙地吻他的嘴唇，刘青松觉得自己的下嘴唇都被他吸肿了，忍不住用牙齿磕他一下，林炜翔吃痛松开，刘青松反守为攻结结实实地教学了一把什么叫舌吻。  
最后一层掩体被脱了，赤裸滚烫的下体贴在一起摩擦，林炜翔手上不知道是汗还是分泌出的前列腺液，湿润滑腻地裹着两个人的阴茎贴在一起撸动。  
刘青松人都恍惚了，即使是第一次做这种事情的alpha也天生具有掌控力，当他隐隐约约地意识到发生什么的时候林炜翔已经打开了他的双腿。  
滚烫的硕物在他会阴处胡乱顶着，烫得他后穴分泌出更多滑液，是想被填满的空虚。  
“……松……好吗？”林炜翔的声音又近又遥远，刘青松甚至没办法反应过来他在说什么。  
林炜翔在说，刘青松，给我好吗。  
给你啊，都给你，你要我怎么会不给你。  
刘青松理智的一面觉得现在的自己淫荡而下贱，可是性冲动让他没有办法拒绝这一切，他也想要更多。  
刘青松有些害羞地侧过头说：“好。”  
勃起的阴茎在穴口胡乱地顶着，却怎么也没有办法挤进狭窄的穴口，反而蹭的水越流越多。  
“刘青松，帮帮我。”他的智障AD总是做不好很多事，然后把问题甩给他。  
刘青松收回双腿，在林炜翔面前换成背对着他的姿势，林炜翔只觉得他的一举一动都仿佛在勾引他，只是简单地一个翻身都让他硬得不行，想操。  
后入的姿势让刘青松产生了自己被强奸的错觉，他咬住枕巾不让自己发出声音——这个习惯在后来很多场景都保留着，他会隐忍自己的情绪，无论是好的还是坏的。  
被不属于自己的东西一点一点楔入身体，他分不清是疼还是满足，完全进入时他听到林炜翔也舒了口气，原来不是他一个人在紧张，可是背后是视野盲区他不知道林炜翔现在是在用什么表情在操着他，他清晰地感觉到身体里的硬物开始胡乱地抽顶起来。  
“林炜翔，你弄疼我了。”刘青松的声音听起来有点闷。  
林炜翔手足无措地亲吻他的后背，在他的肩膀上留下红色的吻痕，安抚着omega，身下动作也变得又轻又慢。  
可是这样刘青松更不舒服了，他口是心非了，他其实希望林炜翔再用力一点，弄疼他也没关系。  
不解风情的林炜翔是不会意识到他的口是心非的，所以刘青松只能耻辱开口：“你快点啊……”  
剧烈的撞击下，交合处发出啪啪水声，林炜翔的脸几乎贴在他的后背上，滚烫的嘴唇和呼吸在他身上留下看不见的痕迹。  
身体深处的软滑内壁就快被顶开了，刘青松怕得不行：“不，不要……”  
这次他没拦住失控的AD带着他一起走向危险，内腔被巨物顶开，壮硕的龟头顶入了生殖腔，腔内是另一种舒适的紧致，粘膜温柔地包裹着他的性器，催促着他在里面释放。  
眼前白细的后颈看起来脆弱得不堪一击，林炜翔舔了舔那块皮肤，接着用犬齿咬破薄薄的皮肤，留下自己的印记。  
刘青松终于忍不住大叫出声，他被操得连呻吟声都有些哽咽。  
肉腔热情地包裹着他的alpha，感受到敏感的生殖腔包裹着的阴茎开始膨胀成结，刘青松下意识地想要挣扎逃开，可是他被操得手脚发软，林炜翔还咬着他的后颈不放，他只能用哭咽来表达现在的自己。  
在这个夏夜里，两个少年仓促地成为了彼此的唯一。  
成结后射精又多又久，刘青松感觉好久好久过去了，林炜翔终于放开被他咬得稀烂的后颈，刘青松只感觉肚子里被灌满了精液，而且好累，林炜翔把他翻过来吻他的时候他感觉到嘴里都是血腥味，空气里都是信息素和体液的味道，他突然觉得自己好脏，心里隐隐约约有个念头在说，纵欲的人都不会有好下场的。  
  
刘青松第一次感受到无法掌控一切的恐惧就是从此开始，连自己的身体都无法掌控，以后的命运都将受这个标记操控。  
唯一还算不赖的是，他并不讨厌林炜翔，甚至和他相处得还算愉快。  
但那也只是基于他们是好朋友的那种愉快。  
可是有些事情是会变质的。  
TCS解散时，刘青松问林炜翔去哪，林炜翔理所当然地说：“你去哪我就去哪啊，你也没有办法离开我吧。”  
刘青松嘴上说“滚”，但是却十分安心：林炜翔怎么会丢下他不管呢。  
同样的事情发生在NB生涯的末期，林炜翔说了一模一样的话：“你去哪我就去哪啊。”  
他原以为AO本能的羁绊可以绑住他们一辈子的，但是好像从来没问过林炜翔，如果没有这个标记，他还愿不愿意。


	6. 本能爱情 06

刘青松和林炜翔已经快两天没有说过话了。  
高天亮和常平都默契地没有缓和他们两个间的气氛，趁这个契机让他们想明白也好，金泰相和金韩泉两个韩国人虽然什么也没说什么也没问，但心里也有些数，没怎么打扰到二人。  
刘青松这两天几乎是强制自己进入全神贯注的状态，明明只有一整天加一个白天没有跟林炜翔说话，他却感到不安，从来没有过这样的经历，林炜翔的关注度没有倾斜给他。  
打破僵局的是俱乐部为刘青松准备的“惊喜”。  
工作人员端着蛋糕到训练室，大家一起唱了生日歌，接着起哄让刘青松许愿。  
刘青松嘴上说“幼稚”，但还是闭上眼在心里许愿：希望FPX拿冠军，和林炜翔成为最好的下路双人组。  
前几天比赛前，俱乐部在化妆间里让每个人给刘青松写了生日寄语，今天终于拿出来送到刘青松手上。  
刘青松故作淡定地一张一张翻阅，终于翻开到一张没有署名的，直觉告诉他这张必是林炜翔的。林炜翔没有敷衍地只写了“生日快乐”四个字，而是更“敷衍”地画了个小爱心，刘青松突然觉得薄薄的明信片有点烫手，他的心砰砰跳了起来，他不知道这张明信片有几个人看过，但他还是装作很淡定的样子继续看后面几张。  
林炜翔其实也在小心地观察着刘青松，他看不到刘青松翻看的明信片顺序，却发现刘青松只是含笑着把所有明信片都翻了一遍，没有对哪一张露出特别的表情，有点失望又有点担心刘青松没有认出来他写的那一张。  
晚上rank到了十二点，刘青松都没有要去休息的意思，其他人完成任务后都默契地依次离开，留下这两个人在训练室里。  
刘青松先开了口：“solo？”  
林炜翔也没有料到他会是这样的开场，愣了一下说，“好”。  
当初在TCS时，他们第一次坐到一起时，刘青松也是这样的开场白：“solo？”  
林炜翔选了卡莉斯塔，刘青松选了卢锡安，这样的solo并没什么意义，卡莉斯塔把卢锡安插到残血后林炜翔就点了投降，接着他们又solo了好几把别的英雄，林炜翔都对拼赢了。  
当时的刘青松想，这ad还不赖。  
这次，两个人都选了伊泽瑞尔。  
你来我往地耗血了快十分钟，彼此都感觉到了心不在焉，刘青松有点气闷，他说：“不想玩了。”  
林炜翔“哦”了一声，点了投降。  
“卡片……什么意思？”刘青松思忖再三，还是问了出来，因为他感觉如果自己不说这件事，林炜翔也不会主动说这件事情，就像很多稀里糊涂的小细节一样，都会被他有意无意地忽略掉，林炜翔也从不会解释太多，说好听一些这是老实可靠，可是缺乏表达欲对暧昧对象来说并不是一个好的品质。  
“就，就那个意思呗。”  
拿到明信片的时候别人都写“爸爸爱你”“加油努力”“生日快乐”这些的话，林炜翔也想不出写点什么。  
刘青松有点纠结地看着那叠卡片，他自欺欺人地把林炜翔那个有些潦草的爱心放在最后一张，即使压在所有的卡片下这张卡片依然刷着它的存在感，光是问出来就耗尽他的勇气，问出来前，他担心的是这只是林炜翔的一个玩笑，林炜翔这么说以后，他又开始担心更多。  
他害怕，林炜翔对他的照顾只是一种习惯；他害怕，林炜翔根本没有想明白他喜欢的到底是什么；他害怕，林炜翔对他的爱只是一种本能。  
林炜翔见他沉默不语，以为自己遭到了拒绝，也很纠结：“其实，我早就应该跟你说点什么，我这个人不太会说话，但是现在，我怕我再不说点什么，等你不需要我的时候，就真的不要我了。”  
刘青松依然看着他的电脑屏幕，客户端还停留在自定义房间的结算界面，右侧他和林炜翔的状态都自动变成了暂离。  
“我承认，我也有些……不安。”沉默了许久，刘青松开口打破了沉默，“我一直担心，我们的标记，是不是影响了你对我们之间关系的判断。你可能，并没有喜欢我，只是习惯我了。”  
刘青松很少承认自己的脆弱，不仅是因为想得多，而是他觉得情感外露对他而言是一种十分丢人的事，可是在林炜翔面前，他会放下这种顾忌，可能因为和林炜翔互相丢人丢多了习惯了，记忆深处永远烙下少年时他们还是在失败的晚上抱头痛哭的样子，他们的人生早已纠缠在一起。  
“你有没有考虑过，假如没有这个标记，你会……喜欢什么样的人？”刘青松突然想起今天许愿后他亲手切蛋糕，说出这句话就像握着刀子劈开奶油，粘腻甜蜜的奶油被刀子拖泥带水地分开，露出里面裸露的蛋糕层，这时才能看出里面是夹着馅还是什么都没有。  
林炜翔温柔地握住了这把刀：“没有如果。”  
他转过椅子，正视着刘青松，认真地说：“就算有如果，你为什么不会认为，如果我在很久以前，就喜欢你了呢？”  
空调轻轻地送着冷气，空调机的声音轻微却不可忽略，原来欠一句喜欢你的人从来不是刘青松，林炜翔的声音与数年前的那个夏夜的声音渐渐重叠——  
“刘青松，我喜欢你。”然后他才说，给我，好吗？  
“嗯，其实我，我也，我也喜欢你。”刘青松暂离的羞耻心归位，磕磕绊绊地说，“嗯，就这样，没了。”  
林炜翔还想说点什么，刘青松却摇了摇鼠标：“那以后就别在这件事上浪费时间了，赶紧双排两把我要睡觉了。”  
林炜翔满心旖旎心思被刘青松一盆冷水泼完，欲言又止：“……就这样？”  
刘青松怎么可能不知道他在想什么，他也想，但还是无情地说：“就这样，没了。”  
林炜翔有点不平：“这也太随便了。”  
“随便？我不觉得。”刘青松新建房间，邀请林炜翔双排，“你还想怎么样？给你点根蜡烛买束花？那太恶心了。”  
他的脸还有点热，甚至不敢去看林炜翔，这感觉真是太奇怪了，以前指着林炜翔骂他十分钟他都不带怵的，而现在他光是感觉到林炜翔在看着他，心都在跳个不停。  
林炜翔凑过来，说：“那亲一下总行了吧。”  
“傻逼。”刘青松小声说，林炜翔的脸已经靠了过来，他闭上眼，不情不愿地敷衍他这个吻，林炜翔却不想放过他，有些凶狠地强迫他张开嘴唇加深这个吻。  
他们已经接吻过无数次，这一次却是他们第一次在非发情期时接吻，刘青松的脑海比发情期还要混乱，但是双唇间的触感真实而清晰，他无意识地伸手搂住林炜翔的脖子。  
双唇分开时，刘青松还有点恍惚，林炜翔终于抓住了他飘忽的眼神，失焦的眼神慢慢聚焦起来，平心而论刘青松从没觉得林炜翔帅过，反正没自己帅，但是今天看着他突然有了一种名叫心动的感觉，他忍不住小声骂了一声“操”，他的手臂微微一收，林炜翔又吻住了他。  
林炜翔越亲越过分，手都伸进他的T恤里了，刘青松太了解他了，赶紧推他：“不行。”  
林炜翔死缠烂打：“又不是第一次，怕什么？”  
刘青松死不松口：“最近太累了，你要是精力旺盛，可以出去跑圈。”  
于是，在刘青松21岁的生日，林炜翔告白的夜晚，最后什么也没有发生，只是单纯地双排了一夜。


End file.
